I Named You For
by AstoriaGrace
Summary: Albus Severus might have been named after two great men...but that doesn't make his label particularly beautiful. Then again, Scorpius Hyperion isn't such a hot thing to be called either! Join these two first year boys as they learn the true meaning of friendship, house pride, and decide whose name really is the worst in the world. (Just a quick one-shot for fun!) Read & Review!
I Named You For…

 _A/N: Here's a one-shot for the second generation! This takes place directly after the 19 Years Later epilogue of the Deathly Hallows, when the students are getting on the train._

 _Enjoy—if you do (and even if you don't) please leave a review. That would mean so much to me!_

 _Love- Astoria_

 _…_

Albus Potter opened his backpack, digging out two shining silver sickles and handing them to the smiling candy woman. She opened one of the many glass jars on her little trolley and gave him two chocolate frogs with an indulgent nod.

"I thought I'd tell you, dear—you look just like your father. I remember handing him chocolate frogs for his first year too. He's a brave man—you're very blessed to be his son." She waved farewell and waddled off down the corridor, leaving a very embarrassed Albus sitting alone with the candies held in his sweating hand.

He cleared his throat slightly and began tugging on the wrapping of the frogs, grunting in frustration at his inability to tear the package. The door to the compartment slid open, and a boy peered inside. His white-blond hair fell across his pale forehead as he frowned shyly. "Hullo. Could I maybe sit with you? I got kicked out of my last seat when they realized who my fath—Oh. You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Nearly." Albus beckoned the boy forward, nearly holding out his hand, but then pulling it back rather awkwardly. "I saw you on the platform—I suppose you might have seen me too."

"Oh. Yeah." The pale boy shifted on his seat, looking curiously at Albus. "I'm Scorpius—and since you probably saw my father, feel free to kick me out."

"I'm not going to do that." Albus smiled. "First year too, then?"

"Yeah." Scorpius set his backpack on the floor, running his fingers through his neat blond hair.

"I like your haircut." Albus complimented. "My hair never stays down—it's awful! Would you like a chocolate frog?" The skinny boy tossed one of his candies to his new companion, who caught it neatly.

"Thanks. My dad almost had heart failure when I got it. Grandma Cissy took me out to have it done at one of those Muggle stores. They're really neat." He laughed, ripping the wrapper off of the frog and pinning it between his fingers while he retrieved the card. "Oh. You look just like your dad." He held the picture out to Albus, who gasped at the younger version of his father, Harry Potter.

It was true—they could have been mirror images. Albus was small and thin, with wide green eyes and a mop of unruly coal-black hair. He lacked his father's round glasses alone.

"I guess I do! You look like your dad." He grinned, suddenly feeling a bit more courageous. He had been worrying himself sick ever since getting his Hogwarts letter that he wouldn't be in Gryffindor, but somehow the sight of his dad's familiar face made him feel strong.

"I'm _so_ proud." Scorpius said bitterly, turning to look out of the window. His eyes were stone-cold and grey, and his pale face was sharply pointed. "Would you like this, then?" he held the card out to Albus, who shook his head.

"You should be." The dark haired boy said simply. "Did I give you my name? It's Albus Severus."

Scorpius snorted slightly, covering his mouth with his hand and turning his laugh into a cough. Albus frowned, eyeing him warily. "I'm sorry—I like that name. Albus Dumbledore was an amazing man—my father told me that he was the greatest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever known." Albus's green eyes widened in surprise, but Scorpius continued smoothly. "Serverus Snape was also a great man—a Slytherin, too. That's the house that I'm hoping for. Everyone thinks that it's evil, or that I only want it because I'm a Malfoy, but I genuinely think that it will help me succeed. I'm going to be an unspeakable when I grow up, and you have to have ambition for that."

Albus folded his hands, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah—that's just super." He mumbled. "So, who were you named for, then?"

"Well, my full name is Scorpius Hyperion… and I was named for my mother's favorite constellation. Hyperion was my Mom's father's middle name. Nothing special, really. It's worse than your name, to be certain."

Albus broke into peals of laughter, slapping his knee as Scorpius watched with a look of mild disinterest. "Haha! No it's not. You honestly think that any name could get worse than Albus _Severus_? Please! I've got the worst name in the world—no matter who I was named for. My parents must have been _drunk_ when they named me!"

The tall pale boy cracked a grin at this. "Oh really? Well, when my parents decided, my mom woke my dad in the middle of the night to tell him that she had had a dream about having a son named Scorpius Hyperion—no kidding! He was so tired that he told her 'That's great, baby', and fell asleep. Mom found out she was pregnant the next morning and decided to go with it before Dad even woke up. I swear that mine is the worst name in the entire _universe._ "

Albus chuckled, wrinkling his nose good naturedly. "Dream on, Scorpius. I bet I'll go down in Hogwarts history as the worst named student of all time."

Scorpius shook his head, reclining on the seat and elevating his legs. "Sure—until people realize that your name makes sense. You're named after Hogwarts Headmasters; I'm named after a bunch of stars and the Grandpa that died before I was even born."

"At least your mom got to pick your name out! My mom still wishes that dad and she had decided to call me 'Rubeus Ron'."

"She picked it out in a _dream._ And as, I believe, your namesake said, 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live'—or something like that."

"Ugh. Fine then—let's call it a perfect tie. I, Albus Severus Potter, and you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, are blessed with the two worst names in the entire world."

Scorpius grinned. "Agreed. We are so going to be legends."

Albus laughed and held out his hand. "I think it's high time that I do what my father should have done over 25 years ago. Friends?"

Scorpius's gaze flitted from Albus's green eyes to his small hand. "Who would have thought…" he mused softly, "That a Potter and a Malfoy would one day join hands in friendship?" He intertwined his finger's with Albus's, shaking his hand firmly. "Thanks—friends forever."

….

"Malfoy, Scorpius." A hush fell over the Great Hall as Headmistress McGonagall read Scorpius's name off of the long list of students. Albus gave his new friend's hand a reassuring squeeze and waved him on his way.

Scorpius mounted the steps to the Sorting Hat, looking pale and sweaty but resolute. He closed his eyes as the hat was set on his head, letting it slip over his nose. Albus waited with baited breath as the hat sat silently, praying that Scorpius would find his home in Gryffindor. He supposed it was rather selfish to wish that, but he wanted that house for himself, and couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her acquaintance.

Scorpius took a deep breath, and focused on the sounds of the Sorting Hat puttering around in his brain. _"Hello, Mr. Malfoy!"_ It spoke cheerily into his thoughts. " _My, my! You do love books and learning don't you? Well, I suppose that you are brave…. But you aren't as foolhardy as many Gryffindors tend to be. Ravenclaw would work, yes…. No—not Hufflepuff—certainly not Hufflepuff. But what's this? You want to be in Slytherin, you have the artistic wit and proud determination of a Slytherin… Hmm. Better make it—_ SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius grinned proudly as the hat was lifted from his head, hurrying over to his table as Slytherin house erupted into applause.

Albus sighed, his shoulders slumping as Scorpius waved cheerily to him.

"O'Donnell, Amanda" was put in Ravenclaw, and "Owens, Silvester" became a Hufflepuff. And then, the dreaded moment arrived.

"Potter, Albus." McGonagall eyed him rather beadily as he stumped on unsteady legs to the Sorting Hat.

His face was as green as his eyes by the time the hat had been lowered over his hair, and the sorting had begun. _"Another Potter? Well, your father has been productive."_ Chuckled the Sorting Hat.

 _I still have a sister!_ Thought Albus, almost smiling despite himself.

 _"I look forward to her. Let's see now… You are hard-working and loyal, but procrastinate whenever you can. Yes, I do see a large splash of badger black and bright yellow in you, young man. But then again, the amount of determination in you is almost shocking. You are rather like your father after all, I suppose. I almost whish that I had eyes to see you—are you similar in looks, I wonder? You are somewhat cunning, and—ho ho! Did you really sneak your father's invisibility cloak out of his office while his back was turned? Better make you a—_ SLYTHERIN!"

Before Albus knew what was happening, the hat was gone and he was being pushed towards the sliver and green table. His knees nearly buckled beneath him as he stumbled into the empty seat beside Scorpius, who looked at him, grey eyes shining in delight.

Yes, Albus Potter's life was officially over.

"We're in the same house! Whoo-hoo! Snake pride!" Yelled Scorpius, holding his hand out for a high-five while the Slytherins cheered.

"Yo! Up in your faces, Griffindorks! We got a Potter!" Someone screamed, jumping up on his seat to wave his Slytherin house scarf.

Albus closed his eyes, rubbing his temples and almost face-planting into his food as McGonagall rose to speak. Scorpius lowered his hand, looking crestfallen. "What's the matter, mate? Oh—you were hoping for Gryffindor like your dad, weren't you?"

Albus nodded glumly, not daring to speak. He wasn't a crybaby, but all of a sudden, his worst fear had come true, and he was petrified.

"Well…" Scorpius leaned back, lowering his voice to a discreet whisper. "What I say is, judge the heart, not the house. That's nothing much, really, and I am only a Malfoy after all… But just know that Slytherin has gained a fantastic student today—look at how happy they all are. They love you—we're all part of one big family now!" he gestured out at the small sea of green and silver; the hundred beaming faces and hundred flashing metal nametags. "Hey. My dad says that Slytherin is really loads of fun. It may not seem like a cuddly house, but I hear we have the strongest love amongst ourselves. Will you be okay, then?"

Albus smiled, feeling slightly heartened. "Funny you would say that—my dad said something very similar. Yeah—yeah, I am okay. In fact, I'm better than okay!"

Scorpius grinned, his pale hair glinting under the starry light of the enchanted ceiling. "You know, I think that this may just be the beginning of an _incredible_ adventure."

…..

 _Finis_


End file.
